Equus heart
by Undercover Velociraptor
Summary: Una amistad entre dos seres completamente diferentes. AU de Centauros (para mas info sobre este au y disculpas leer mi bio)
1. Centauros

_Centauros_

_Conocidos desde hace miles de años en la tierra como seres poderosos, inteligentes y tradicionales. Desde ya muchos años se cuenta la historia de como el heroe Teseo peleo contra ellos y por años se creian que eran solo seres mitologicos. Sin embargo, los curiosos hallaron tribus de estos maravillosos seres escondidos en los bosques, esparcieron la noticia alrededor del mundo, desde entonces se supo de estas criaturas fantasticas y de como sus fuertes cuerpos hacian posible un mejor tipo de trasnporte que los caballos, si lograbas domar uno. Lo que los hizo populares entre los guerreros._

_Con el desarrollo de las armas de fuego se hizo mas facil someterlos, dando paso a que los comerciantes los compraran para trabajos pesados, haciendo normal la vista de caravanas comerciantes en donde viajaban centauros. Fueron vueltos esclavos, al menos los que no dieran batalla, a esos no se les tenia piedad. Debido a sus espiritus inquebrantables y el esfuerzo y dificultad por domarlos se vendian caros y poco a poco comenzaron a tranformarse en un simbolo de riqueza. Las familias que se pudieran hacer llamar de la nobleza tenian en su propiedad mas de un centauro. _

_Con el tiempo fueron incorporados a la sociedad, pero siempre bajo el control de un noble. Las familias mas ricas entregaban Centauros a sus hijos a cierta edad para asegurar el legado familiar en un futuro. Ya no era comun capturar centauros salvajes, pues las familias noblez se valian del legado de los centauros familiares. Titulos de nobleza especificos de cada raza comenzaron a surgir entre los centauros, con los cuales los humanos adinerados se elogiaban. Campos de entrenamiento fisico y militar surgieron a raiz de esta nueva necesidad sobre los seres. _

_Los centauros que viven bajo la propiedad de estas familias terminaron desligados de las tribus que viven en lo salvaje. La generacion que recuerda la carniceria de su gente cuando comenzaron a ser cazados ya no existe, los centauros domesticos viven comodamente a los cuidados de los humanos. Sin embargo eso no significa que todos por siempre viviran conformes con el echo de ser propiedad de alguien, un adorno viviente a su merced_


	2. No es lo que crei

La familia Kirkland, es una de las mas ricas en el país, El padre Russel, su esposa Alice (fallecida) y sus cinco hijos, Russel II (23), Ian (18), Liam (16), Arthur (12) y finalmente el mas pequeño Peter (5). Dedicada a la refinacion de petroleo, y es dueña de mas de la mitad de las vías ferreas del país.

Su mancion principal esta ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, son dueños de dos hectareas de terreno, de las cuales una de ellas se extiende hacia el bosque.

La familia Kirkland a tenido en su poder a una docena de Centauros por tres generaciones, Proveeyendo fuerza laboral y militar para la ciudad. Haciendolos no solo importantes economicamente si no tambien socialmente.

Es una tradicion del padre el asignar un centauro al cuidado (y viceversa) de su hijo al cumplir 12 años.

* * *

El puerto estaba lleno de gente y comercios, el olor a pescado fresco y animales importados se esparcia por todo el lugar y llegaba hasta la plaza de la ciudad. Habia empezado a trabajar desde muy temprano, era un dia ajetrerado para todos. Si se viera desde los techos se podria observar como un chico bien vestido corria entre la gente agachandose y esquivando.

"Sera mejor que te quites del camino muchacho" Un centauro grande y musculoso que cargaba un par de cajas sobre sus hombros y otras dos sobre su dorso lo empujo. Habia logrado escabullirse hasta el puerto, solo queria recibir a su padre cuando bajara del bote, se habia ido de viaje por unas semanas pero prometio que regresaria ese día, el día de su cumpleaños numero 12. Oía voces por todos lados, gente llendo y viniendo, tambaleó mas de una vez intentando no ser aplastado por el numero de trabajadores allí.

"¡¿Que rayos crees que haces Artie?!" fue jalado del brazo con fuerza "Padre nos pidio que le esperaramos en casa, ya lo sabías ¿Quieres arruinar este día?" un chico pelirrojo, su hermano mayor por 6 años habia ido tras el.

"¡Pero e estado esperando este día desde siempre!... cuando llegue no ira directo a casa, ¡Pasaran horas!" intentaba safarce del agarre de su hermano sin obtener resultados, hasta que se rindio.

"Vamos a regresar y por tu bien que no intentes escapar de nuevo" fue arrastrado al otro lado del callejon, donde un carruaje los esperaba, la puerta con el logo de la familia "K" se abrio para mostar a otro chico pelirrojo dentro.

"El pequeño Arthur ya no puede esperar a que padre le de su regalo" Decidio ignorarle y subio al carruaje sin decir nada mas.

"Por ese entusiasmo se va a quedar sin nada, regresemos ya" el carruaje comenzo a moverse y Arthur debia aguantar a sus dos hermano mayores molestandolo todo el camino de regreso. No dijo ni una sola palabra en contra de los molestos comentarios de sus hermanos, siempre era asi.

"Entiendo tu entusiamo Artie" Ian le dijo al bajar del carruaje "Cuando padre me asigno un Centauro estaba muy emocionado, pero luego se vuelve muy tedioso, padre espera que seas responsable del tuyo, vas a pasar mucho tiempo con el entrenando y cuidandolo"

Liam interrumpio "Yo ya no sporto al mio, odio entrar al maldito establo, yo crei que seria mas divertido tener uno, Ian tiene suerte que ahora los sirvientes son los que se encargan de su centauro"

Arthur casi no hablaba con sus hermanos mayores, ya que le parecian super molestos, a excepcion de Russel, es el unico que no tenia esa maldita actitud arrogante, pero el ya no vivia con ellos en esa casa. Se cubrio los oidos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, recitando un "lalalala" para dejar de escucharlos.

"¡Escuchanos Arthur!" Ian alzó la voz al alejarse su hermanito "¡Lo vas a odiar!"

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse detras de la mansion y aun no habia rastros de su padre. Su cena de cumpleaños se celebraria pronto y la gente comenzaba a llenar el lugar. Paso la noche entre felicitaciones, expectativas de cumplir un años mas, regalos y preguntas sobre su padre. Poco antes de comenzar la cena un sirviente entro por la puerta principal anunciando la llegada del Señor Russel I. Su rostro al fin se lleno de alegria y fue hasta entonces que comenzó a disfrutar su propia fiesta.

Al haber cabado esa ceremonia, el mismo en compañia de su padre se encargaron de despedir a los invitados y agradecer su precencia. Al salir el ultimo invitado y cerrarse la puerta sus hermanos se acercaron a ellos.

"Ustedes pueden regresar a sus habitaciones, Arthur debe venir conmigo a los establos" Liam se llevo al mas pequeño e Ian se acerco a Arthur, con su mano le revolvio el cabello y se agacho ligeramente para susurrarle "Recuerda lo que te dijimos"

Con su mano golpeo la del otro para que lo soltara de una vez "Vamonos" Le dijo finalmente a su padre.

La estructura de madera estaba silenciosa, las luces la hacian ver bastante calida, ya habia visto el lugar varias veces, pero esta vez su corazon saltaba de emoción "Arthur" el chico estaba tan nervioso que solo respondio asintiendo la cabeza "Se que a tus hermanos les asigne un Centauro familiar, pero esta vez sera diferente"

El panico se apodero de el al escuchar sus palabras "¡P-Pero me lo prometiste! Me dijiste que me darias uno... lo prometiste" su padre poso una mano en su hombro y rió.

"Llo se lo se, sera diferente porque e traido uno especia para ti " sus ojos se iluminaron, un centauro nuevo, para el, en su mente pensaba en todo tipo de vistas, ¿Seria fuerte? ¿Grande? ¿Rápido? "Ven" paso su mano de su hombro hasta su espalda y le empujo para entrar a la estructura en donde vivian y dormian los centauros. Al abrir las puertas se econtro casi cara a cara con un chico asiatico, que era talvez unos 15 centimetros mas alto que el.

"Uh?" se detuvo para no caerle encima.

Su padre camino para estar ahora al lado del chico "Su nombre es Kiku y tiene tu edad, de ahora en adelante, el sera tu centauro"

"¿Que?" Miro hacia abajo, no se habia dado cuenta que en verdad era un centauro ya que estaba casi a su altura "P-pero... "

"Mucho gusto" el rostro del ser mantenia un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa timida.

"Fue un regalo en mi viaje a Japón, en cuanto supe su edad sabia que debia ser tu centauro, los dos podran crecer y entrenar a la par" rio orgulloso "Ademas de que los Centauros en asia son muy raros"

Seguia confundido con lo que pasaba "Pero... ¿podre montarlo?" se negaba a ver a Kiku quien a su vez miraba el suelo mientras golpeaba el piso con uno de sus cascos.

"Bueno... aun es muy pequeño para eso, no podras montarlo quiza hasta que cumplan 16... Su cuerpo es mas pequeño que el los centauros de la familia, probablemente tendrias que esperar mas pero dependera que tan fuerte se vuelva"

En su rostro se podia ver la frustracion que sentia "Padre Creo que preferiria a otro Centauro, No podre montarlo, mis hermanos pudieron hacerlo desde el principio, no podre hacer nada divertido"

"Lamentablemente para ti, no importa lo que quieras Arthur, deberas hacer lo que te digo, este es ahora tu centauro y te recuerdo que tenerlo no es sobre diversion" La voz severa de su padre hizo que sintiera un escalofrio lo que provoco que asintiera con la cabeza inmediatamente "Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora debo irme, espero que mañana los vea a ambos en el entrenamiento sin problemas" Golpeo al centauro en la espalda y salio cerrando la puerta.

Pronto un silencio incomodo cayo sobre ellos hasta que Kiku decidio romperlo "Uhhm Arthur, ¿cierto?" el chico solo volteo a verlo con enojo de la sorpresa sus hombros dieron un pequeño salto "E-Espero que nos llevemos bien" Arthur se acerco a el con la misma mirada de enojo haciendo que Kiku se hiciera para a atras hasta que choco con la pared.

"Yo esperaba este dia con muchas ansias, queria poder competir con mis hermanos a su nivel y salir al bosque, ahora estoy atorado contigo, solo pienso pasar por los entrenamientos porque debo hacerlo, y cuidare de ti solo por esa misma razón pero en el momento en que ya no deba no lo pensare dos veces para buscar otro Centauro" Se dio la vuelta y se dirijio hacia la puerta "Nos vemos mañana" la cerro de golpe, con fuerza, haciendo incluso que la estructura temblara ligeramente.

Tomo aire, habia dejado de respirar en cuando su nuevo dueño habia comenzado a hablar y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, un par de Centauros en la otra habitación salieron al encuentro con el chico "No te lo tomes a pecho... asi son todos esos hermanos, si vez a alguno de los otros sera mejor que los evites" extendio su mano "Soy Branor, soy el encargado del lugar y el Centauro del Señor Russel"

"¿Eh? Ah si mucho gusto yo soy Kiku" tomo su mano para saludar

"Te explicare como funciona todo aqui, para que te acostumbres" La amabilidad del Branor lo calmo un poco. Acababa de llegar a un lugar como nunca habia visto antes e iba a tener que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas al parecer

* * *

**Los centauros viven en una estructura de madera, no es un establo, es justo como una casa, tienen mesas, lamparas, habitacione y camas donde dormir. **

**Reciben cuidados por sirvientes especificos para la comida y la limpieza.**

**No se les permite sin embargo, entra a la mansion, a excepcion de Branor, quien entrena a los nuevos centauros cuando llegan, ademas de servir como un consultor y mediador para el señor Russel, con los demas centauros.**

**Tienen un area especifica para los diferentes entrenamientos que hacen a la par con los humanos para asegurar una coordinacion con sus respectivos dueños.**

**Todos los dias mantienen un regimen en el que se mide la velocidad, fuerza y agilidad de los centauros.**

**Al ser Kiku demasiado joven aun, para llevar a un humano en su dorso los entrenamientos se limitaran a la par con Arthur sobre un caballo regular, cuya fuerza y velocidad utilizaran como punto de referencia para su entrenamiento.  
**


	3. No pienso hacerlo de nuevo

No había pasado mucho desde que el sol salió y ya estaba vestido y listo para comenzar el primer entrenamiento, suspiro mientras acomodaba su traje, no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior. Sabía que no debía culpar a Kiku, el solo pensar que actuó como sus hermanos lo hubieran echo le hizo encoger los hombros. Definitivamente tenía que disculparse "Los odio tanto".

Su padre y sus hermanos les observaron por un tiempo, pero a medida que subía el sol se fueron retirando a sus propias obligaciones. El calor comenzaba a aumentar cuando Branor les dijo que podían descansar en la cabaña y que continuarían en una hora.

"Kiku" el centauro no había hablado más que para preguntar sobre el ejercicio pero reacciono enseguida a su voz, mirándolo atentamente "Lo que te dije anoche…" inmediatamente el ser miro hacia abajo "Los siento" su mirada se centró en el de nuevo "Yo no quiero ser como mis hermanos, quiero demostrar que soy mejor que ellos pero al parecer no fue así, me sentí muy frustrado anoche y sabía que no era tu culpa… no debí hablarte de esa forma y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo"

"No te… uhm… se preocupe" noto como Kiku cambio su forma de dirigirse a el "Me alegra que no quiera ser agresivo conmigo"

"¿Eh? Puedes dejar de hablarme así, como te dije, no quiero ser como ellos ¿Puedes hablarme de tu?"

Kiku sonrió "Claro" en ese momento de confianza decidió probar su suerte "Pero, tu querías poder montarme ¿cierto? ¿Seguro que estará bien?"

"Si quisiera montar puedo usar mi caballo" Pauso mirándolo con una sonrisa "Después de todo es mas rápido que tu"

"Seré mas rápido" Dijo con determinación acercándose a Arthur

Rio ligeramente, esperaba sacar una reacción así "Muy bien muy bien"

Arthur se sentó frente a la mesa le había indicado a los cocineros que comería allí. Ambos comieron con velocidad, necesitarían recargar energías después de todo.

"¿Y para que quieres ir al bosque?" Kiku preguntó cuando terminaron de comer.

"Todos mis hermano salieron en exploraciones con sus centauros y en un par de ocasiones salían a cazar, regresaban incluso con varios zorros… Hablaron y presumieron de ello por días. Yo quería probar que también podría hacerlo, pero no necesito que sea ahora, supongo que puedo esperar" se rasco la nuca al desechar la idea.

El centauro se llevó una mano hasta su barbilla pensando "… Pero no es necesario que vayas sobre mi"

"¿Uh?"

"Si es así podrías incluso ir en un caballo"

"No lo se, mi padre y Branor siempre me han dicho que el bosque es muy peligroso si voy solo"

"Yo puedo acompañarte"

Observo a Kiku intentando determinar si estaba bromeando, pero al verlo a los ojos supo que iba en serio "¿En serio irías conmigo?" Kiku asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

"¡Entonces, podremos ir en dos días, es día libre de entrenamientos!" se paro y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación balbuceando varias palabras como temprano, comida y armas. "Debo hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitaremos"

Kiku veía entretenido a su dueño caminar de un lado a otro emocionado "Debemos regresar pronto al área de entrenamiento, si vamos a salir al bosque voy a necesitar mejorar con el arco"

Arthur se detuvo en seco "¡Ah! Si tienes razón, vamos de una vez"

Al regresar Branor los esperaba para el entrenamiento de tiro con arco. Ambos fueron terribles, ni una vez la flecha alcanzo si quiera la diana. Ae acercó a ellos desde atrás mientras seguían intentando "Nadie es tan bueno al principio, dense tiempo" coloco ambas manos en sus cabezas "Pronto mejoraran, pero si siguen presionándose así solo terminaran muy cansados para el entrenamiento de mañana, Además ya es medio día, joven Arthur, deberá ir pronto a tomar sus clases".

"Esta bien" Arthur le regreso el arco a su entrenador y Kiku le imito "Vamos Kiku" ambos se retiraron a la cabaña hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Kiku. "Mañana debemos ir con el herrador para que revise tus cascos y ponerles nuevas herraduras, así que voy limpiar tus cascos". Kiku alzo una de sus patas y miro hacia atrás para tratar de verlo "¿Nunca te habían puesto Herraduras?" Negó con la cabeza "El herrador cortara y limara tus cascos también, me han enseñado a hacerlo con los caballos, pero ya que el pondrá tus herraduras es mejor que el se encargue de ello" se agacho para tomar una de sus patas y remover la tierra con un cepillo.

"¿No me dolerá?" Estaba algo preocupado, en su pueblo nadie le dijo que debían herrarlos.

"No debería, si se hace bien" Noto algo de preocupación en Kiku al mirar hacia arriba "No te preocupes, es un gran herrador, prometo que no dolerá" escucho al centauro suspirar y siguió limpiando minuciosamente "Después de herrarte yo me ocupare de cuidar de tus cascos". Al terminar se despidió de Kiku "Tendré la lista de lo que necesitaremos para salir al bosque, te la mostrare antes de ir con el herrero, hasta mañana" Arthur salió de la casa, para almorzar, tomar un baño y tomar sus clases en casa.

* * *

Kiku paseaba a los límites del bosque y la mansión, en ocasiones cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, se dio la vuelta cuando escucho pasos tras el "Sabes que el bosque es bastante peligroso ¿no?" Branor se acerco a el hasta que termino a su lado observando la obscuridad al fondo del bosque.

"Lo se" su mirada no se apartaba del bosque "¿Nos escuchaste?"

"Así es, el joven Arthur siempre a querido competir con sus hermanos, pero obviamente la única razón por la que sobrevivieron en el bosque fue porque sus centauros eran fuertes y sabían usar sus armas, también cuando salieron a cazar fue el trabajo de los centauros y no creo que tu puedas protegerlo aun si algo malo pasara"

"Puedo hacerlo"

"Si algo le pasara al joven Arthur tu serias culpado y créeme, no tendrás un simple castigo y es mi deber protegerte a ti también. Seria mejor que esperaran a que aprendas como usar el arco y la flecha cuando menos"

"¿Crees que pasara mucho antes de que pueda hacerlo?" ambos se dieron la vuelta dándole la espalda al bosque finalmente "Me gustaría seguir practicando, incluso cuando Arthur no este"

"Si es lo que quieres puedes hacerlo, ¿Pudo preguntar por que piensas arriesgarte tan pronto para ir al bosque por los caprichos del joven?"

"Quisiera que confiara en mi… No quiero que me trate como sus hermanos tratan a los otros"

"Ahh" Branor se detuvo antes de acercarse mas a la cabaña "Vinieron anoche ¿cierto?" Kiku asintió con la cabeza "¿Te dijeron algo?"

"Ehh no, solo uno de ellos, el mas alto, me miro por un momento y bufó"

"Ya veo…" Le indico a Kiku que siguiera caminando "Arthur tiene un temperamento bastante explosivo cuando esta frustrado, y dirige su enojo a todos, lamentablemente sus hermanos lo toman como un blanco para molestar. El si es diferente a ellos, también es muy inteligente, pero pierde su tiempo intentando superarlos y seguir sus caminos en vez del suyo. Por eso creo que de verdad deberías esperar a que ambos estén listos para salir al bosque, se que quieres impresionarlo, pero ponerse en peligro solo lograra que todo termine mal"

Comprendía lo que Branor le decía, solo esperaba que Arthur lo hiciera también "Muy bien, intentare decirle"

"Pero si aún quieres, podemos seguir practicando el tiro con arco"

"Aun quiero seguir practicando"

"Muy bien, vamos"

Continuo los tiros hasta después de que había obscurecido y regresaron a la cabaña para la hora de la cena. Los brazos de Kiku estaban un poco adoloridos, pero esta vez había logrado que la flechas cayeran en la diana. Esperaba que llegara la mañana siguiente para mostrarle a Arthur su avance.

* * *

**Los centauros tienen una dieta omnìvora, al igual que los Humanos, pero debido al costo de la carne se les prepara por lo general platos vegetarianos y productos derivados de la leche.**

**Cada centauro crea un vinculo con su dueño, que es la razon por la que entrenan juntos, el tiempo en que se crea y la fuerza de este vinculo varia dependiendo de su relacion, pero una vez echo los centauros seran leales y sus compañeros de toda la vida.**

**El herrero es la persona que forja hierro para la creacion de differentes partes de metal y el Herrador es quien se dedica a forjar el hierro para la crea y colocacion de herraduras** (solo por si se les hace raro que usara herrador en vez de herrero)


	4. El bosque

"Te as estado esforzando mucho últimamente, normalmente se cambian las herraduras cada dos meses o mes y medio" Arthur y su centauro regresaban de su tercera visita en dos meses con el herrador, Kiku golpeaba sus cascos contra el pavimento, interrumpiendo la caminata cada vez "¡¿Algún día vas a dejar de hacer eso?!"

"Es que al principio siempre se siente raro…" Siguió caminando finalmente "¿Tienes todo listo?"

Arthur alzo el brazo para que Kiku dejara de caminar igualmente, después de que decidieron darse un tiempo para entrenar y aprender a usar un par de armas, Arthur siempre a preferido hablar sobre su salida al bosque con Kiku lejos de la mansión, para evitar que alguien decidiera detenerlos "Saldremos en la tarde, ya que no vamos a entrenar hoy me prepararon clases en la mañana, pero ya e guardado lo que vamos a necesitar, nos vemos en la entrada del bosque a las 2"

"Esta bien" siguieron caminando hacia la mansión "¿Vas a llevar un rifle cierto?"

"Una escopeta del cuarto de armas"

"¿Sabes usarla?"

"Russel me enseño cuando cumplí once, se usarla… pero voy a necesitar que tomes un arco y flechas del almacén de los centauros"

"¿Pero que pasara si Branor me ve?"

"Solo dile que vas a practicar solo, ¿Ya lo has hecho cierto?"

"Si supongo que me creerá"

"Muy bien"

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión se separaron "¡Nos vemos!" Arthur corrió a la mansión para tomar sus clases y Kiku regreso a la cabaña, estaba algo nervioso pero hizo lo posible por no encontrarse a Branor en todo el día, yendo de lugar en lugar por el amplio terreno de la mansión.

* * *

Arthur esperaba en la entrada trasera del bosque sobre su caballo, llevaba una mochila de caza y riñoneras, había empacado varias cosas tuvo que hacer dos viajes hasta la mansión para llevar todo necesitaría que Kiku llevara algunas cosas también.

Al escuchar los cascos acercándose se asomó con precaución para ver a Kiku correr hasta la entrada del bosque con llevando el arco consigo.

"¿Te encontraste con Branor?"

"No, parece estar bastante ocupado hoy, todos están muy tensos… parece que algo esta pasando"

"Es problema de ellos, ven debo ponerte las bolsas para montura necesito que lleves algunas cosas"

Kiku se adentró con el al bosque detrás de los árboles para asegurar que no los vieran, mientras le colocaba las bolsas, en ellas colgó la lámpara que llevaba y cosas pequeñas como navajas y cerillos e incluso munición extra para la escopeta, mientras que en su propia bolsa llevaba cosas como gasas y alcohol para tratar heridas y una brújula, en caso de que algo pasara, no llevaba mucho, después de todo planeaba regresar antes del anochecer. Arthur se colgó la escopeta y subió a su caballo, mientras que Kiku acomodo el arco y la flechas igualmente en su espalda.

"Vamos" Arthur sonreía ampliamente mientras se adentraban en el bosque mientras de Kiku se mantenía alerta incapaz de compartir la alegría que su dueño sentía.

El bosque obscurecía por partes para luego revelar grandes áreas despejadas llenas de luz. Mientras que Arthur le pedía a Kiku que pusiera atención si acaso llegaba a localizar conejos o zorros que le informara, si regresaba con algo probablemente se metería en menos problemas por esto.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas hasta que se dedicaron a descansar cerca de un estanque "Lo siento Arthur" Kiku comenzó a hablar "No puedo saber cuales son conejos o ardillas o cualquier otra cosa que se mueva aquí"

"Esta bien, después de todo no es necesario que cace nada" dejo el rifle en el suelo "Solo quería salir al bosque y probar que podía salir a explorar sin problemas y mira" extendió los brazos "Dos horas adentrados en el bosque y estamos sanos y salvos"

"Tienes razón" al principio estaba preocupado pero ahora se había tranquilizado mas, todo en el bosque estaba muy calmado "¿Crees que nos estén buscando?"

"No lo creo, Ian y Liam están tomando clases a esta hora y Peter hoy se lo llevaron a jugar con unos niños y obviamente mi padre no regresara a casa en unos cuantos días mas" se sento en el pasto recostándose sobre un tronco "Traje pan" de su mochila saco una barra de pan y lo partio a la mitad "Toma" extendió la mano hacia arriba para que Kiku lo tomara "aparte de agua es lo único que traje para comer"

"Esta bien ya regresaremos para la cena" Platicaron un poco mas mientras descansaban y dejaban que el caballo de Arthur descansara lo suficiente.

Varias nubes comenzaron a tapar el sol bajando la claridad un poco "había dicho que hoy estaría nublado ya me había empezado a preguntar cuando se nublaría"

"Son muy blancas no parece que vaya a llover, pero quizá ya deberíamos regresar" Kiku dio un par de vueltas observando el cielo.

"Esta bien" Acomodaron las cosas nuevamente listos para regresar por su camino, Arthur saco su brújula "La mansión esta… hacia el este, ¡Ja! Es por donde llegamos, regresaremos pronto"

Kiku sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás de el, Arthur revisaba la brújula cada tanto, parecía un poco paranoico de perder el camino si no se ajustaba cada tanto. Después de una hora aproximadamente llegaron a un claro en donde se encontraba una deteriorada choza de madera, las puertas y las ventanas estaban rotas y caídas, positivamente nadie vivía allí "No recuerdo haber pasado por aquí cuando veníamos"

"Probablemente nos desviamos, cuando lleguemos a la salida del bosque tal vez nos topemos con la cerca y tendremos que rodearla hasta llegar a la entrada, está bien, llegaremos aun así"

"Si, me hubiera gustado que regresáramos por el mismo camino aun así"

Las nubes que tapaban el sol se hacían más pobladas mientras es sol comenzaba ya a bajar "El bosque se ve bastante obscuro ahora"

"Apresurémonos" Arthur le indico a su caballo apresurar el paso alejándose de la choza.

Kiku comenzó a ponerse nervioso, parecía que la ligera obscuridad hacia despertar al bosque y varios ruidos llamaban su atención, pero todavía era incapaz de detectar que hacía que ruido, sabía que eran animales, pero no estaba seguro de que clase.

Finalmente se detuvo de lleno "Arthur oigo algo" su tono demostraba algo de pánico y antes de que siquiera Arthur reaccionara al llamado de Kiku una gran sombra salto frente a su caballo seguido por un fuerte gruñido, un gran lobo tiro una mordida hacia las piernas de su caballo lo que le hizo levantarse en ambas patas trasera dejando que Arthur cayera al piso.

"¡Arthur!" Kiku corrió hasta donde el estaba para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras Arthur veía a su caballo correr aterrorizado entre los arboles del bosque y siendo completamente ignorado por los ahora cinco lobos que les rodeaban "Parecen hambrientos" la voz de Kiku estaba entrecortada pero Arthur le entendió perfectamente. Uno de ellos se abalanzo por detrás pero Kiku uso sus patas traseras para arrojarlo lejos con una patada, el acto hizo que los lobos se alejaran un poco intentando tener cuidado. Arthur intento tomar la escopeta pero la caída hizo que la tira se soltara y ahora estaba en el piso detrás de uno de los lobos "Arthur corre" Kiku finalmente le dijo antes de alzarse en sus dos patas traseras para intimidar más a los lobos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!"

"¡A la choza! ¡Regresa al claro! ¡Ahora!" Le empujo "Estaré bien" tomo de su espalda el arco y una flecha. Arthur Miro hacia atrás mientras corría hasta la choza observando como Kiku les bloqueaba el camino para que no le persiguieran.

Entro hasta la casa que estaba llena de escombros por las ventana observaba el camino del que había venido, su cabeza resonaba y su corazón latía rápidamente, no recuerda haberse arrepentido de algo tanto como ahora y si algo le pasaba a Kiku, sería su culpa, sus piernas le temblaban y lágrimas había comenzado a deslizarse por su rostro, pero su mirada no se apartaba del bosque, aunque ahora solo veía borroso, seguía esperando a que Kiku regresara pronto sano y salvo.

* * *

**Los centauros comen mucho mas que los humanos, por lo tanto casi no se les alimenta con carne debido al alto precio**

**Los centauros tienen muy buena audición, es la razón por la que Arthur prefería estar fuera del terreno de su familia donde se encontrara Branor u otro centauro que pudiera oírles.**

**Los lobos generalmente no atacan humanos, solo en situaciones especiales, la imposibilidad de poder cazar algún de sus presas usuales una de ellas.**

Son solo niños de 12 años, pobre niños bobos


	5. Oh no

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado ni cuanta distancia corrió, cuando se dio cuenta había llegado hasta la cerca que delimitaba el bosque con el terreno de la mansión. Hacia unos minutos que lo habían dejado de seguir, probablemente estarían muy débiles, no pudo ni usar el arco correctamente y opto por correr.

Pero Arthur seguía adentrado en el bosque, donde los lobos podrían estar merodeando, aunque era muy posible que por hoy estuvieran demasiado cansados para intentar una emboscada de nuevo. Decidió correr de regreso, hasta aquel claro, aunque no sabía como llegar pero haría todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

Calculaba que había pasado una hora mientras buscaba aquel claro, finalmente justo cuando la desesperación llegaba a el, escucho su nombre "¡KIKU!" seguido de varias repeticiones, finalmente sabia en que dirección dirigirse, sabía que era mala idea gritar pero la voz del otro sonaba desesperada y si el guardaba silencio solo le haría preocuparse mas.

Respiro hondo para poder gritar igualmente, no estaba seguro que tan lejos se encontraba así que quería asegurarse que le oyera "¡ARTHUR! ¡NO TE PROCUPES IRE POR TI!" Se preguntaba si lo había oído, hubo un silencio por un tiempo.

"¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO IDIOTA?!" Parecía que ya no le quedaba aire para seguir gritando, Pero ahora sabía que no estaba lejos.

Arthur le esperaba a un lado de la estructura, sus ojos estaban hinchados, probablemente estuvo llorando, el menos eso le pareció "Arthur, lo siento, no podía encontrar el camino hasta aquí"

"¿Que paso?" Cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño mirando el piso.

"¿Qué…?"

"¡Quiero saber si te encuentras bien!" encogió los hombros y alzo su pierna para azotarla varias veces contra el piso igualando su lenguaje corporal con sus palabras.

"¡Ah! No, corrí muy rápido y no podían alcanzarme y se rindieron después de un rato" no se sintió amenazado por la actitud de Arthur, después de dos meses ya había experimentado varias veces su extraña actitud agresiva cuando se trataba de mostrar afecto. Se sentía agradecido que estuviera tan preocupado.

"Ya veo" tanto sus palabras como su cuerpo se suavizaron dejando ir la tensión "Deje caer la brújula junto con la escopeta de mi padre… y Apples no a regresado, van a matarme" pauso un momento "Bueno, si es que regresamos"

"Regresaremos, yo me ocupare que no te pase nada"

"¡Si tuviera la escopeta podría cuidarte también a ti!"

Kiku sonrió "Gracias"

"¡¿POR QUE ME AGRADECES?!" sus orejas se habían puesto rojas

"Por favor ya no grites" subía y bajabas sus manos señalando que mantuviera la calma.

El rubio inflo sus cachetes en forma de berrinche "Estoy calmado" golpeo las manos de Kiku hacia un lado para que se detuviera.

"Iré a buscar tus cosas"

"No, espera" Tomo a Kiku del brazo antes de que lo pasara para adentrarse en el bosque "Y esta demasiado obscuro nunca las vas a ver… además" De sus mochila saco la lámpara que llevaba consigo "Rompí la lámpara"

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Supongo que solo nos queda esperar a que vengan a buscarnos, ya anocheció para este momento Branor ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que no estas"

"¿Y que tal a ti? ¿No debieron haberse dado cuenta desde hace mucho?"

"¡Ha!" dio un pequeño ronquido forzando una risa "Nadie en esa casa se daría cuenta que yo no estoy, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando no asista al entrenamiento, por suerte Branor se dará que cuenta que tu no estas pronto y por ende me buscaran a mi"

Aunque había pasado dos meses era la primera vez que se daba cuenta lo separada que estaba esa familia, el único hermano con el que Arthur había tenido mas interacción en todo ese tiempo era con el mas pequeño, Peter. Entre los centauros, incluso si el mismo era de un país y raza diferente se trataban como una familia.

"Arthur, entremos a la choza y esperemos para ver que pasa"

"Esta bien, supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer"

Kiku se recostó un una esquina, la choza no era realmente grande, pero quería descansar después de haber corrido tanto, Arthur se sentó frente a el dándole la espalda. Kiku bostezo un par de veces contagiando al otro quien finalmente se echó para atrás dejando su cabeza recostada sobre el cuerpo de Kiku. Por la sorpresa dejo salir un "¡eep!" agudo.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" volteo a verlo sonriendo aun recostado.

"… Me sorprendí"

"Ya veo…" aclaro su garganta "Solo quiero estar cómodo"

"Espero que nos encuentren pronto" Cambio el tema para su (y la de Arthur) tranquilidad. Miro a Arthur que mantenía los ojos cerrados "Arthur" llamo sus nombre

"¿Mmm?"

"Si tu desaparecieras" entre lazo sus propios dedos y comenzó a moverlos "Yo sería el primero en darme cuenta"

Arthur abrió los ojos para mirarlo desde abajo "Tonto" dijo finalmente "Si yo desapareciera estaría contigo, como ahora" Kiku rio "Pero gracias".

A unos cuantos minutos de que los dos permanecieran en silencio Kiku oyó el ruido de los cascos de caballo, muchos caballos "¡Arthur!" el chico se levantó enseguida.

"¿Oyes algo?"

"Si, son muchos caballos"

Ambos salieron de la choza, Kiku sabía de dónde provenía el ruido pero aún no estaba seguro que tan lejos estaban.

"¡AQUÍ!" de nuevo con los gritos, pero parecía funcionar

"¡¿JOVEN ARTHUR?!" La voz de Branor le dio tanto tranquilidad como preocupación

"¡ESTAMOS AQUI!"

Al poco tiempo Branor junto con sus hermanos y los centauros habían llegado donde ellos estaban.

_Oh no_, sus hermanos habían llegado a buscarlo, si su padre no lo mataba los incesables comentarios que le darán sus hermanos lo harían

* * *

**No tengo muchas aclaraciones que hacer... aparte de que Kiku corrio por un par de horas :I**

**Gracias por el review por cierto!**

**No sabia como responderlo si es que se puede responder de alguna forma asi que lo respondo aqui**

**Muchas gracias! seguire escribiendo.**


End file.
